Forum:You can get more then 9999999!
a few people or maybe even a lot of people know this already but you can get more then 9999999 dollars! i had that much but was chest farming in new haven play-through 2 and i do this to collect gold weapons, or orange w/e there called, in a shop was a gold weapon wich i bought for 5m, knowing at the moment that i had maxed my money, but my money counter didn't even go down 1 dollar! my guess is this, you can get infinite money but all it will say is 9,999,999 and never will it say any higher regardless of how much u get, this is probly known but I'm still happy, sweetness!Toolazytomakeaaccount 15:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, pretty much everybody already knows this ;-] 16:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::eh, figures, well on here somewhere i saw someone posted the max money u could get was 9,999,999 and that's where i got the idea that well, that was the max, i assumed he was right, lol maybe he just meant the max amount of money on your counter or something.Toolazytomakeaaccount 16:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::There is a limit on how much moeny that you can hold my friend has managed to reach it and every time he pucks up money he gets $0 and i get the normal amount so there is a limit but we still havent figured it out yet. Nuka Boi Gamertag: Dany Boi22 ::::This is just an educated guess, but the max money may be $16,777,215. :::: ::::This is just assuming that money is being stored as a 24-bit unsigned integer (each hex digit represents four bits, so if money is six hex digits, then 6 x 4 = 24-bits). I didn't test this to confirm, however, it is just a theory. 00:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that when your character dies, 10% or so of your money is used for the new-u price. I died recently and I lost $19,722,856. I still had $9,999,999 on my counter. Theoretically I had $207,228,559. I like the hexadecimal idea but could it be a bigger bit size? I got that amount from farming in new haven trying to get a jakobs skull masher lol. Core 9 00:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ---- If you look at money & experience when maxed in willow tree they both stop at "16.777.215" However, I'm not sure if this is real due to the fact that I've lost up to 7 million before and it widely varies (4-6 million per death) and usually increases in price after new haven runs.--Doctorgray 02:12, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :i had assumed the game takes a percentage based amount of money from you when you die, but i haven't tried to figure out what the percentage is. that would be an easy, fun thing to test. if i get on later i'll check it out. anyway, that information could be used to try to figure out what the real money cap is. --sX-- 02:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Just did a quick couple of tests with a lvl 16 Beserker, each revival cost 7% of the total money he had at the time. Dont know if this varies by level as my lvl 50, like most others, is above the visable money cap. -- Croc xr8 06:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::This 7% coincidentally coincides with the numerical factor between buy and sell difference in prices at the vending machines which is 7x (I tested this and entered it on the Wiki page for vending machines). http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Vending_Machine I thought that resurrection costed (total $$$/7) but I'd like to go back and double-check now based on your observations. --Mordecaindy 18:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just did a quick confirmation run with a level 31 Roland. Total $$$ before resurrection=395745, Resurrection cost=27702. This confirms the cost of resurrection is 7% of the total money. The Wiki page says 10%. So, I'll go over there and fix that. Now that we know the factor, anyone who thinks they have accumulated the maximum amount of money can test what that maximum is by dying and using the conversion factor (7%) to determine what that maximum is in Borderlands. --Mordecaindy 18:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) If the percentage or factor of your total money spent for resurrection could be determined, it would be a great way to find out how much money you actually have after the $9,999,999 rollover (although it would cost you money to find out each time.) This might also be a way to test what the total money accumulated maximum is. --Mordecaindy 18:22, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- Would have thought that money value would be held in a numerical value type. Int16 (2^16) is ~32,760 which is way too small: could be a standard integer (Int32) which can hold up to 2^32 or ~2Bn. Could be completely wrong. :2^32 unsigned would raise the cap even higher to ~4bn. 16:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :_________________________________________________________________________________ :So far I have something like 1.2 billion. I noticed that everytime I die I lose just under 10% of my total wealth and I died on crawmerax and lost 120 million so I assume I have around 1.3 billion. I think it caps out at 999,999,999,999,999. I'm going to find out though :I have a Logitech G19 keyboard which has a borderlands readout. It stopped counting at 2,147,480,147. Not sure if it is the actual cap but it is just my observation.